


【翻译】your pursuits are called outstanding（2/2）

by liangdeyu



Category: Drive (2011), True Detective
Genre: (duh), Action, Cars, Crossover, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 00:25:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10348221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liangdeyu/pseuds/liangdeyu
Summary: 乘客一走进酒吧，车手就知道他的五分钟——噢。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [your pursuits are called outstanding](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4470173) by [therm0dynamics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/therm0dynamics/pseuds/therm0dynamics). 



Chapter 1/2

乘客一走进酒吧，车手就知道他的五分钟——噢。

是男人的步态打断了他的思维。近来半数的电影特技车手为拍摄垃圾警匪片工作，他见惯了导演怒吼那些扮演警察的演员步态不对。警察因配枪巡逻和日复一日出入政府机关造就的昂首阔步那些三流演员模仿不来，但是这家伙，虽尽力低调仍暴露了自己的职业。

遇到这种客户还是头一遭。有那么一瞬间车手考虑立刻溜出他的视野因为接单绝对他妈的不是个好主意——然而这趟活儿来源实在可靠，弗兰克谢苗，警局永远不会招惹的人物。也就是说，这家伙要么是黑警要么走投无路，或是两者皆有。

算了，事已至此，随它去吧。

——————

“基督啊，你还只是个孩子。”条子还没来得及坐下就惊叹出声。车手瞥他一眼微微一笑，知道自己对这个问题无能为力。他会照镜子，知道大多数人会怎么看他。金发蓝眼的漂亮男孩可以靠装无辜把大部分人耍得团团转，但是条子看起来没那么傻，他的惊讶里更多的是警惕。

再说条子并不比他大多少，虽然这一点不容易意识到。这家伙样子简直像流浪汉，大概一礼拜没有刮胡子而且急需理发，闻起来像在廉价啤酒里泡过，神经过敏的像是嗑高了。但在这一切之下是一张年轻的脸，神情中深藏着狂暴。每个孩子都会有那么一天，意识到真实的世界是多么的龌龊和冷漠，在过去的一年里条子的每一天都好像在重复那一天。

片刻间车手怀疑这次任务会因为条子这副完蛋样子而完蛋，因为就这么一会儿他都已经抽了三根烟，缓缓喷烟的样子几乎带着仪式感。他已经是个行尸走肉。一个脸上伤痕累累的女服务员经过时对他露出熟人的微笑，而他甚至没有注意到她。

这间可能像地狱般昏暗肮脏的酒吧相当不欢迎倒霉混蛋们比如说条子和，车手想，他自己。舞台上是一个世界上眼神最悲伤的歌手，坐在木椅上哼唱的歌在车手听来仿佛无尽的哀愁。在这个偏僻无名的酒吧见面是条子的提议，从他熟稔的样子车手猜想这是他常来喝酒的地方。

“显然你是这行里干的最好的，”条子最终开口道，他在陈述事实而不是表示指责。突然之间条子看起来不再那么年轻了，他戴上一双和车手那双颇像的皮制手套，黑眼睛陷入一种平和的痛苦之中。“那么，开工吗？“

——————

“那是你的车？”当车手走向一辆停在阴暗角落里的破旧本田思域时条子怀疑地问，车手点点头。

他前几天才拿到这俩思域，物不可貌相。虽然过去像失事的沉船一样停在一堆二手车里，但被香农改造过引擎和底盘之后它在行家手里开起来可以在车流中漂移甩上三车道。在你手里，香农宣称，这辆车可以快过战斗机。

“还有一件事，”条子说，然后走向他自己的车。车手注目条子巨大的6升V8道奇战马——亚光黑色的——几乎嗤之以鼻，去他妈的坏小子款。幸亏他之前只开着他的座驾执法，否则选这车的人早就玩完了。那玩意儿看起来，听起来，吸引注意力起来，你大概就跟开着坦克一样。

条子回来时带着几个五十五加仑大小的垃圾袋和一些胶带，然后开始快速高效地把思域的后备箱铺满。

“要死的还是要活的？”车手靠在车上问。

“你在电话上说过你只管开车。我给你时间和地点，你给我五分钟，就这么简单，”条子说，显然听到了车手不该有的盘问，“你没提过想要他妈的细节。”

车手转了转他咬在嘴里的牙签，想象着把它扎进别人眼睛里是什么感觉。

“死尸和活人的受力不一样，”他解释道，“有助于驾驶。”

击中要害。条子愤恨地瞪着车手，“活的，”他说，“对他来说是坏消息，我老板想要他一句话。”

——————

他们一停到那栋房屋前条子就猛灌一口酒然后套上一个滑雪头罩，车手闻到了他身上像汽油化学烧伤似的酒精味儿，接着条子打开门迈出车外。

“开始计时，”他说，然后冲上马路。

车手开始五分钟倒计时并用接收器接上警方通讯频道，与此同时条子闯进了那房子的门。他目标明确地消失在里面，毫不迟疑。这家伙比起警察更像是警犬，虽然被卖给的牵绳的主人相当可疑。

他想知道那个叫谢苗的家伙到底掌握着条子什么把柄才可以这样操纵他，但是很快他就放下了这个念头，因为不搅混水安全的多。律师会称之为“合理推诿”，不过车手对那些一无所知，他只知道这是最明智的做法。

即使不够细致，条子也证明了自己的高效。倒数第三十五秒之前他已经把用胶带绑住的某人锁喉拖出门来，警报声和探照灯在他身后一起爆发。

车手眨眼间打开了后备箱盖然后感觉到人体落入后方时压得思域一弹，接着那人开始挣扎。

在砰砰砰的重击声之后那摇晃静止下来，后盖摔上时汽车又是一颤，车手皱眉。对待像这样精密校准过的机器，条子却像对待刚抓的罪犯一样粗暴。

他推开车门，条子跳进来的同时一小队汽车的尖啸声由远及近。

“妈的开车！”条子大吼。

车手不胜感激。

——————

警方频道一片沉寂，所以条子劫持的人大概不是什么守法市民，同理可知他的朋友们，现在他屁股后面跟着的人，也不是什么好鸟。

“追上来了，”条子在座位上扭动着说，“他们好像很不高兴。”

他们的追兵的车是巨大结实的黑帮老大专用款，豪华到轮子上装着冰箱那种。

“坐稳。”车手说。

靠着右前轮稳定的轴承，他在网格状的街道里连续过弯，提速到大概超速了三十迈。更像是推荐驾驶速度，对吧，车手想起了香农的话，多糟糕的笑话，他微笑。

追兵只能勉强地跟着，但是紧接着车手冲上了一条笔直的大道，然后减速到刚刚好后面两辆大型SUV以为他们即将追上。下一个十字路口还有三百码远，他把握着时机刚好在开到那四条路交叉处时让靠前那辆SUV，巨大的雪佛兰萨伯曼，冲过来撞他，同时车手在越过斑马线前的最后一秒向左猛打半圈方向并且狠狠拉起制动。

后轮尖声锁定然后思域硬生生急转弯滑了出去，接着再次发动起来。

余光盯着后视镜，车手看到大家伙试图跟着转弯，但是已经没戏了。它几乎像慢动作一样侧翻过去，然后滑行，一路在火花中滑行，照亮了整条大道，撞上路边然后再次翻回了正面。

它后面的凯迪拉克凯雷德努力刹车，但是制动器如同螳臂当车，它结结实实地撞上了萨伯曼。大厦将倾，势不可挡。

条子在镜中望定了车手的眼睛，截至目前他都很沉默，不知道出于害怕还是震惊。

有两辆车确实艰难地转过来弯了——一辆林肯城市在前，一辆雪佛兰黑斑羚不怀好意地潜伏在后。然后，一阵枪声，本田思域的后车窗四分五裂。

“操！”条子大叫。车手飞快地瞥一眼侧后视镜，那辆林肯城市巨大的影子在黑暗中若隐若现，它也许笨拙，但发动起来速度超群，车手感觉到它蹭上车尾发出刺耳的碰撞声，在它后退为撞第二下蓄势时他听见了那引擎的咆哮。

高速路入口忽然出现在对面车道上。车手飙过一百码的距离，拐向左方好像准备转向，然后突然向右猛打——一个漂移甩尾，思域一百八十度旋转然后向着来时的方向冲去。

林肯城市超出射程然后滑了出去，一声巨响后最终变成了一团燃烧的塑料。但是黑斑羚居然紧咬在后，斜插进来刮掉了车手的左后保险杠。

雪佛兰黑斑羚因自身重量撞击更加有力所以本田思域开始摇晃减速——这天杀的驾驶危险性绝对不可能纳入双车特技动作，但是车手故意打死方向盘自转接近九十度冲上高速路匝道同时踩下刹车，思域漂移通过整条长而缓的弯道就像什么好莱坞电影里演的一样。黑斑羚速度不变却无法及时调整方向，一头撞在钢制护栏上掀翻了自己，将护栏撕裂撞飞了十英尺之远。

然后车手和条子在夜色中行驶在六车道高速上，这一次前后空无一车。车手加大油门，他们可以自由返程了。

——————

既然警方频道全程保持沉默，车手便不再注意它，转而回想任务本身。整体来看还行，他想。不过最初几个弯道他本可以过的更好，也本该在黑斑羚跟上来时早些看见，还有最后漂移时踩刹车踩得略轻——

“神啊，你个疯子，”条子咕哝道。车手仍能感觉到他浑身绷紧，不过现在形势缓和下来他也在渐渐从高涨的肾上腺素水平中恢复。“你从哪儿学来的那些？”

“我给拍电影的开车，到处运货，”车手说，他示意条子，“你衣服上有血。”条子低头看了看，用手指擦擦衣领上的血污。然后，因为后备箱里悄然无声而且感觉汽车好像载着两百磅的固定负重，所以车手清了清喉咙：“他是不是……”

“他还活着，我只是用扳手打晕了他让他保持安静。虽然如此，他今夜的感受才最舒服，等到醒来之后他会头痛欲裂。”

击中要害。这些回答倾泻而出仿佛自从条子从在酒吧起就如鲠在喉，他大概在考虑自己是否说得太多。

“听着，我不是——”条子说，声音越来越轻。

车手像在心里玩疯狂猜猜猜那样设想条子不是什么。不是杀手？不是坏人？不是从来如此？不是经常这样？不是自愿的？要不然，以上都对？

“没关系的。”车手说。

“不，这不是我的本意，”条子坚持说完，就好像他需要有人理解，而这个再也不会再见的跑路司机正是最佳人选，“这是我的必然。”

好吧，车手想。他回忆起他们离开酒吧时条子眼中的苦涩，他对这任务极端的使命感，他的重击，他深藏的永恒的暴怒。车手现在才看懂那些全都是他的挫败感，怪不得条子是个酒鬼。

“你人生中有特别的人吗？你深爱到可以为之不顾一切的人，哪怕要你付出性命也在所不惜？”

哪怕要你出卖灵魂，车手在心里接道，然后想起了香农。不知为何他摇了摇头，没有，他把香农当父亲般敬爱，但答案仍然是没有，多么奇妙。

“要是你有了，那你就会明白。”条子说，然后又点燃了一根烟。“要是”，而不是“以后”，车手很感激他这么说。世界上并没有多少美丽的事物想接近他，反之亦然，因此说他将来某天会找到某人是虚伪透顶的陈词滥调，他想条子可能也有同感。他打开对方那边的车窗散烟，虽然凉爽的夜风早已从破碎的后窗灌了进来。

“没关系的。”车手又说了一遍，因为他不能说他懂了，他不懂人类。机器他懂，机器不难理解，但是人类，人类太复杂，不论内里还是外表，因情感而复杂，复杂到脑浆迸裂。

车手，他是部机器，吃饭睡觉，拿取所需，剩下的时间像没命一样开车，很简单；条子，他是个人，不管困扰他的是什么都会困他到死，徒留他拼命抽烟喝酒发泄狂暴。

他想对条子说点什么，告诉他他正坐着的这辆勇敢小车是个一次性用品，在他们行驶的同时正在死去，它也许会崩开轮轴，他能感觉到死亡的气息穿过它的身体。

重点是，耐久度和爆发力正如鱼与熊掌不可得兼。汽车不是为这样的开法而造的，人也不是为这种活法而生。钢筋铁骨不能如是，血肉之躯也同样不能。

不过他怀疑条子懂车的程度跟车手懂人的程度一样，所以他什么也没说，只是打开收音机让音乐填满了声音的空白，静听轻柔的流行歌曲浸入空气中。他很幸运，他不像条子，因为干这行这不是他的必然，这就是他的本意，从前就是而且永远都是，作为车手。

霓虹灯充满了他的视野，这是洛杉矶的夜色，里面有彩虹拥有的全部色彩，亦有阴影点缀其间。以他驾驶的速度，流动的颜色都被拉成彩带，如同时光洪流中的一闪，如同一条漫长的光明隧道，不知将会通往何处。

 

Chapter 2/2

多年以后，当车手在瓦利郊外某处的一个破烂汽车旅馆门外血流如注时，他终于明白了条子那么想让他理解的是什么。

不是说他还记得条子的长相和话语，在那之后他接了太多任务，到现在它们早已模糊一片。

但他还记得自己带Irene和Benicio乘船游览洛杉矶河的那个下午。当他载他们返程时，Benicio在Irene怀里睡着了而Irene把头靠在他的肩膀上，路边排水沟里的水面波光粼粼，混凝土高架立交桥轻如鸿毛，他的雪佛兰引擎罩闪耀如新，但仍敌不过Irene头发和眼瞳的晶莹——一切都融化在夕阳的映照中。他仿佛置身天堂，圣母和圣子就在他的汽车前座上。

第一次也是最后一次，世间美景齐聚在他眼前。那是他在几天后事态急转直下之前得到的全部，却也已经足够交换一生。

车手看着地上行李袋里的一百万美元，看着地板上倒毙的匪徒，Blanche躺在浴室里，半个脑袋都没了。

现在他也付出了自己的性命和灵魂。相见时难别亦难，但他终会离开，是时候说再见了。


End file.
